The Precious Thing I Lost
by RisingFlowers
Summary: School!Alfred/Arthur. Alfred has to move back to America; How does Arthur cope with this news? FYI I'm a boy not a girl. So please don't refer to me as one. Involves character death at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The ending is sad! If you are sensitive to sad endings don't read! You had you're warning.

* * *

I used to wake up every morning with a smile on my face and filed with excitement; waiting to meet my best friend, Alfred. This morning was different. I don't know why but I had this feeling. I'm not sure what this feeling was but I didn't like it. It almost felt as if something bad was going to happen but I never had this feeling before so I wasn't for sure. I went to school, normal as always so far. Then I heard some one call my name.

"Iggy!" Alfred yelled running down the hall flailing his arms in the air with his trade mark grin.

"What?" I asked smiling at him," Why do you insist on calling me Iggy? That's not my name."

"Cause it fits you," He smiled at me cheesy.

"Whatever, so what are we going to do today?" I asked turning around walking down the hall way, Alfred following.

"How bout we go to get ice cream after school?" He asked.

"Sure," I said and we walked into class.

After school we stopped by the ice cream shop. Alfred ate his ice cream and I had some lemonade.

"Arthur?" Alfred sounded nervous.

"Yes?" I asked curious because he used my real name instead of my nickname he usually uses.

"Uh, well...This is gonna be my last day here. I'm leavin' back to America tomorrow morning." Alfred said looking at his feet shifting his weight.

"W-What? You can't," I was cut off.

"Arthur," Alfred said sternly looking up at me,"I know this is hard for you because it's hard for me too. But you know how parents are. I can't do anything. If I could I would stay, but I can't."

"I know," I said looking down feeling tears water up in my eyes.

"We'll still be friends though, right?" He asked smiling again.

"Of course!" I shouted back looking up at him.

"Great! Well let's make this the best day ever!" He said.

That was the last time I saw the precious thing I lost. He told me he would give me his new address that next morning so we could write letters to each other, but he was gone. No where to be found. I was heart broken. The only person I've ever talked to, gone. From that day forward I became bitter as people would say. I didn't see anything wrong with me but everyone can just die cause the only person I wanted to see is Alfred. So now I just sit at my empty table alone everyday drinking tea and watching the rain tap on English grounds. My parents are long gone. My father died awhile ago and my mother disappeared when I was young so I never knew her. Maybe that's why I never liked women? That didn't matter; tomorrow I will be starting my second month of college. What fun.

~Time skip~

I was walking down the hall with a stack of papers. I heard someone running down the hall but couldn't see who due to the large stack of papers I was carrying. Next thing I knew I was on my butt and papers flying every where. I looked up to meet bright sapphire eyes. Could that be-no, it couldn't could it? I sat there blinking for awhile.

"Arthur?" I heard the person ask.

"Al-Alfred?" I asked my voice sounding nervous.

"Omg! Arthur it's been like," He paused to think," Forever! How are you?"

"Fine," I said quickly still in shock from seeing my long lost friend.

"Hey well, lets catch up sometime later, k?" He asked patting my shoulder and taking off down the hall waving at a group of girls.

He doesn't even know how long it's been since we last saw or talked? What happened to Alfred? What happen to the one I fell in love with?

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I want to continue this or leave it at that. ~shrug~

Funny story: I wrote this for one of my English papers (using different names/Yes, it was still guy on guy action too.) and got an awesome grade on it. ;) So I turned it into a fanfic for my OTP.

I don't own Hetalia or the characters used.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue it. Hope you're happy.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I came out of my last class for the day. What was happening? Why now-did he have to come back-after all this time? I kept asking myself questions, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I continued down the hall towards my locker; grab my things and go back home. Maybe this was all just an allusion. Did I really miss him that much? No. I felt my face scrunch up. I hate him. He left me here; alone, forever. I finally got to my locker and started getting the books I needed for the night into my bag, when a voice reached my ears.

"Arthur!" I perked up turning to my left. No one. Maybe I am hallucinating.

"Arthur!" I heard it again; this time I turned to my right. Blue eyes stood before me.

"Dear god," I breathed.

"I know. It's been so long," The voice said.

"Why?" I asked as I felt tears well up.

"Why what? Oh! I got accepted here!" The boy smiled at me. That same smile.

"I don't know you," I said slamming my locker door, throwing my bag over my shoulder, and taking off in the opposite direction as the boy before me.

"Don't lie Arthur! It's me Alfred. Your best friend? You even said my name earlier," He said walking with me.

"Never heard of him," I hissed.

"Arthur. What's wrong wit ya?" He questioned.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. His face plastered with hurt. My heart pained. No. Stop it. I shook my head and continued on.

"Arthur!" I heard him shout.

I didn't here his foot steps any more. I didn't want to look back, so I kept going. When I finally got outside I took off toward my dorm. Not looking back, not stopping, just going. By the time I reached my dorm room my legs were hurting. I took some breaths to calm down; that's when the tears started. I placed a hand on my door and slid down onto my knees and cried. It felt like minutes-hours-just kneeling there, letting the tears flow. I heard movement and stopped. I sniffed and wiped the tears quickly; looking up.

"Amigo, you okay?" My next door neighbor questioned with arms full of groceries.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Sorry to trouble you Antonio," I said picking myself up. My legs felt like steel.

"You don't look well amigo," Antonio said.

"No no. It's quit alright now. I assure you."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"If you need anything remember I'm-"

"Yes, I know Antonio. Right next door. Thank you," I said unlocking the door and walking in. I pressed my back against the wall as I closed it letting out a sigh.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked myself aloud. I rubbed my hands through my hair and let a frustrated sigh escape. I need sleep. That's what I need. Oh, and a good cup of tea. I walked into the mini kitchen; placing my bag nearby. I got the tea pot, filled it, than placed it on the small stove top. I turned it on and waited; getting out some afternoon tea. I took a deep breath as I waited for my tea. Just as the tea pot was ready to blow, a knock was at my door. I gasped and turned the stove off, taking the pot off as well. I quickly poured my cup and took off to the door. I took a deep breath and unlocked it; opening it. There he stood. His sapphire eyes burning into my emerald green ones.

"Hey," He smiled shyly at me.

"W-What?" I asked in shock at him.

"I'm not sure what really went down earlier but I want to apologize," I started to say something but he cut my off before I could. "And not about earlier. I mean about the past years. I'm sorry for leaving you. I mean. My parents dragged me away the next morning before I could give you any of the information. I felt so bad, and still feel bad to this day." I felt tear swell up in my eyes again. Not again. "So let's start over." He smiled putting his hand out. "Hi. I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm a a freshman. I like to play video games and hope to be an animator. In my free time I like to be the Hero. Saving lives."

I stared at him in shock. I blinked a few times to see if I was seeing things. Nope. This is Alfred F. Jones. The one I lost many years ago. The one I used to love. I stopped my thinking for a minute and reality hit me.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked glaring. A laugh was heard. Laugh? Why the hell are you laughing? Do I look funny?

"It wasn't to hard when I asked the dorm room keeper and asked around," He smiled at me. "You're not a hard person to find Arthur Kirkland."

I huffed at him, then remembered about my tea.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have tea waiting to be drunk, and I don't think you want to waste your time with me."

"That's what you don't get! I want to waste time with you Artie!" The boy stuck his foot in the door; stopping it form shutting. "Come on."

"No. Why don't you just go flirt with those girlfriends of yours!" I shouted pushing my body into the door.

"Girlfriends?" He questioned. What was he a buffoon? "Oh! You mean Elizaveta, Katyusha, and Bella! No. You got it wrong dude. I just know them. Elizaveta is Roderich's girl. Katyusha is Ivan's sister, and Bella...uh is friends with them."

"Who's Ivan?" I hissed.

"Me and him are old reviles. We always got into fights in school over in America. I moved but found out his sister goes here. I sure damn hope he doesn't come here," He hissed angrily.

I sighed and let go of the door. I walked off into my dorm to get my tea. I guess he took the gesture as a welcome, because when I turned around he was right there. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Whoa there!" He put his hands up.

"Sorry. I didn't expect you there," I heaved.

"I see that," He frowned. "Sorry."

"So what exactly brought you back?" I asked raising a brow.

"I came back for you," Alfred said looking at me. I felt my checks burn. I was probably starting to turn red. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! J-Just a little hot," I walked over opening a window, and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So are we friends now?"

"I don't know are you going to leave again?" I hissed without realizing. "Ah! Sorry I didn't-"

"No. It's perfectly fine dude. I don't blame ya for hatin', but at least give me a second chance," His eyes pleaded.

"F-Fine," I said feeling my heart pound against my rib cage.

"Woo! I promise ya you won't regret it!" Alfred leaped. "I'll see ya tomorrow Art!"

I stood there dazed as the American took off out of my dorm. He's back. I smiled to my self as I took a sip of my now warm tea. Don't worry love, I don't think I could hate you even IF I tried.

* * *

Names: Elizaveta is Hungary (Roderich/Austria), Katyusha is Ukraine, and Bella is Belgium.

It might sound like it's moving fast but remember Alfred's kind of a dolt so he doesn't know his 'true' feelings for Arthur quit yet. He still thinks of them two as best buddies still. It'll get better, maybe.

Edit: Okay, I know I'm not the best speller in the world but you don't have to point it out all the time. Everyone does it. Alfred(America) speaks like that so that's why it might not by "spelled" correctly, it's not my fault he speaks like that.

Don't own Hetalia.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a daze as I got ready for the morning. Cleaning up and getting dressed; I walked out to get some breakfast down at the lobby's cafeteria. I ordered a small bagel,and camellia tea. I took a deep breath; closing my eyes; breathing in the fumes from the hot tea.

"Hey," A voice said.

I heard a chair from across moving and someone sitting. I slowly opened my eyes to see the blonde from yesterday, Alfred.

"I didn't say you could sit," I said blankly at him.

"Oh? Have someone coming to meet ya here?" He questioned with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes," I raised a brow, testing.

"Well," He paused looking around. "I don't see anyone. Maybe you're finally losing it. Like how you always went on about those stupid fairies."

"Faeiries are real!" I shouted at him.

What little amount of people that were in there stopped to stare at us. I coughed and relaxed back into my chair.

"So you still believe in that shit," He made that cocky grin I detest, oh so much.

"I don't "believe". I "know" they are real," I huffed.

"Rrrrrrrright," He lend back in his chair," and I "know" they are myth. Which means they aren't real dude."

"Are you mocking me?" I gawked at him.

"Mocking? No. I'm only stating the truth dude," He smiled, no, smirked.

"Oh!" He was making my blood boil now. "Why you!"

"Hola amigos!" Antonio said coming up from behind where Alfred sat.

A slightly smaller man walked beside him with a slight curl on the right side of his head.

"Bastard leave them alone," The man hissed. "They look fucking busy."

"Calmarse Lovi," The Spaniard said shushing. "You two okay?"

"We're fine dude. Thanks!" Alfred smiled at him.

"Everything's just peachy," I grimaced.

"Call me!" Antonio said being dragged away by the other man. "Adios amigos!"

"He you're boyfriend?" Alfred asked while watching the two leave.

I chocked while taking a sip of tea. I looked up at Alfred with wide eyes.

"B-Boyfriend?" I asked. "Oh heavens no!"

"I was just joking wit ya man," Alfred laughed.

"R-Right," I said wiping my mouth.

"So you think the guy he was with-"

"Was his friend. Yes."

"I was going to say boyfriend but whatevs," Alfred said leaning back in his chair again.

"It's whatever, not whatevs," I sighed.

"Dude, quite correcting me! You always did that."

"Than speak proper," I took a bite of the bagel.

"I can speak how e'er the way I please," He cocked a smile; his Southern American accent popping out.

"Oh heavens no," I placed my head on my hand. "Please don't."

"What? Sometin da matter?"

"You're acting childish," I said peaking out.

I felt warmth start to spread around my cheeks as I saw that Alfred had leaned forward, close to me.

"Don't like my accent babe?" Alfred asked still with the southern accent.

I felt my cheeks warm up even more. Babe? What am I; a girl now? I guess he realized what he said too, because he's cheeks started to turn pink as well.

"Y-Your turning pink," I squeaked a little.

Damn it! I took a breath to calm myself down.

"What?" Alfred shook his head sitting back down. "I'm the one pink? Dude you look like you have a fever or sometin."

"I do not!" I shouted shoving another piece of bagel into my mouth.

"After class, want to do something?" He asked laughing a little to himself. My cheeks slowly cooled down and I lifted my head up.

"Uh," I paused to think of an excuse.

"Don't think of another excuse either!," He said looking at me.

Did I just see hurt in those eyes? I wasn't fully sure. If there was it was only there for a second or so.

"Fine. I guess I'm free than," I sighed.

"Great! I'll meet ya at your dorm after class!" Alfred hopped out of his chair and took off waving.

I waved back slowly as I was left there to process everything that just happened. This morning was defiantly not my daily routine, and prayed it was a one time thing. I don't think my heart could handle it.

* * *

I don't take Spanish so sorry if it's not right.

Again misspelling with Alfred because that's how he talks.


	4. Chapter 4

I went through my classes normally-thank heavens- and started to walk back toward the dorms. I saw Alfred waiting by a tree that was close to the dorms. I continued walking and was debating if I should continue walking or stop. My body decided to stop.

"Hey!" Alfred cheered seeing me.

"Hey," I replied unamused.

"What's eatin' ya!" He smiled.

"I'm tired, hungry, and just want to bloody go to my dorm," I replied.

"We can go get some food-"

"No."

"Why not!" Alfred whined.

"Because I'm tired. I just want to go to my living space."

"Fine. You can take a nice shower, while I order take out; then we'll relax and eat on the couch." I thought about what he was saying. Even though it's been 10 years, 10 long years, he acts as if we were never even parted.

"I have to study."

"You always have to study old man!"

"Old man?" I shouted at him.

"We're only 4 years in difference!"

"You act like an old man to much," Alfred shrugged.

"Fine! I'll show you who's an old man git!" I hissed taking off toward my dorm. I heard Alfred laughing from behind. I quickly made it, unlocked the door, and took in throwing my stuff on the sofa.

"Sheez, whatcha take? A 5 hour energy?" Alfred asked walking in.

"No," I gave him a look of confusing. What the bloody hell was a 5 hour energy?

"Ne'er mind," Alfred waved. "Go take your shower and I'll call some take out, delivery." I nodded and took off into the shower room. I quickly discarded my clothes.

"I'm getting Chinese! Whatcha want?" Alfred shouted.

"Doesn't matter. Anything not gross," I said pulling the curtain back.

"What?" Alfred shouted again. I sighed rolling my eyes. Before I could shout back I heard the door click open. I spun around to see Alfred standing there.

"Whoa," Alfred said smirking.

"G-GIT!" I shouted turning red; grabbing the curtain to cover up.

"Dude so whatcha want?" He asked.

"I said it doesn't matter! Now out! OUT!" I screamed throwing what I can at him.

"OK, ok," Alfred said walking out and closing the door.

I sighed of relief and untangled the curtain from me. My cheeks still warm from the thought of Alfred seeing me naked. Why is he such a dolt? I got my shower over with quickly, and sneaked into my room to change. After that I came out sitting on the sofa next to Alfred.

"You look so much better like that?" Alfred commented.

"What? Clean? I take showers everyday," I said with a matter-of-fact.

"No. I mean in sweats and a T-shirt dude," Alfred smiled. "You look relaxed."

"Oh. I guess," I shrugged feeling my cheeks warm up a little.

"Well I got the food while you were changing," Alfred said reaching over. Now realizing there was food on the table. I ate in silence watching the telly. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a relaxing silence. Almost romantic-No! I shook my head a little. Stop it right there. We're not going back to fantasy land. Get a grip of yourself Arthur!

"Ya ok dude?" Alfred looked at me concerned.

"I'm fine," I said putting the rest of my dinner on the table. "Just tired."

"Ok," Alfred said going back to watching TV. I felt my eyelids go heavy and I felt myself fall. I hit something soft but I was to tired to care. When I woke up I found myself on my bed. How did I get here? I felt another presence there. Alfred. I sat up making Alfred turn to look at me.

"Hey beautiful. Sleep well?" He smiled.

"Just fine," I said swallowing the lump in my throat. My cheeks going warm.

"You fell asleep so I put ya in here."

"I see," I yawned.

"Still tired?" I just nodded my head. Alfred opened his arms and I curled up next to him. The warmth from him made me feel nice. My heart started to tingle and feel weird. I smiled and cuddled into him more. "Night babe," I heard Alfred whisper as he gave me a kiss on the head.

* * *

Sorry it's not long but hope you like it. Reminder: Alfred talks improper English so there are misspelled words. (any other misspelled words I'm sorry.)

I had a bit of a hard time typing this chapter up but I finally settled on this. I liked this a lot better than the one I had before. So much better.

Don't own Hetalia.


	5. Chapter 5

I had to make this M rated due to the up coming scene in this chapter.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of something cooking, yawning and stretching as I awoke. I suddenly stopped my motives and went wide eyed. Who is in my room? I jumped up and walked to the small living area. I was met by Alfred cooking some bacon on the mini stove.

"Mornin'! I went and got some bacon to cook. hope ya don't mind," Alfred smiled turning the stove off.

"Not at all," I replied back.

"How'd ya sleep?" He asked putting the bacon on a plate, and taking a set on the sofa.

"Okay," I shrugged. Okay? It was the best nights sleep I've had in a long time!

"That's good," Alfred took a bite into the bacon. I looked at the telly to see Alfred watching some cartoon. I grabbed the remote to search for the news.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"I was watching that!"

"Well I want to see the news. You can watch you stupid cartoons later," I said looking to the telly.

"The news is boring bro," Alfred sighed.

"What?" I twitched.

"The news is boring?" Alfred questioned.

"No. You just called me 'bro'? First. I'm not your 'bro'. Last I checked we aren't related. Second. How the hell would I be your 'bro' if we are going to be in a relationship," I said sternly.

"Whoa, dude chill. It was just a thing I do sometimes," Alfred put the hand not holding the bacon in the air.

"A thing you do?"

"Yeah. What? Want me to call ya babe or sometin'?"

"No! I refuse you to call me anything but Arthur!" I started raising my voice. "Arthur is my name, and the only name I have."

"What bout Kirkland?"

"That's different, but it would be a little awkward for your loved one to call you by your last name."

"So we're lovers?" Alfred smirked raising a brow.

"Is that not what we agreed on last night?" I asked.

"What? We didn't say anything about relationships last night," Alfred said confused.

"W-Well I thought, I mean, you did call me beautiful and give me a kiss," I said feeling my face heat up. Alfred bust out laughing. I felt my face heat up more. Alfred put the plate down on the small table so he wouldn't drop it and continued to laugh. Embarrassment started to take me over. I felt tear in my eyes. No, please stop. My stomach tightened and I started to shake. Alfred stopped and looked at me. His eyes widening.

"Oh shit!" Alfred wrapped his arms around me bringing me close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Artie! I didn't mean to upset you."

"I-It's fine. W-Why would you want to be in a relationship with someone like me in the first place. Right?" I sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't say that," Alfred cooed.

"It was silly of me. Honestly."

"No. It's ok. Calm down." I let go and the tears poured. I couldn't keep the barrier up any longer. I felt strong hands go up and down my back. A soothing voice in my ear. My breath started to clam down and the tears slowly started to stop. "Ya ok dude?" I looked up into his blue eyes, shaking my head yes. He took a hand wiping the remainder tears away.

"I've never really been in a relationship," Alfred paused. "Well, scratch that, I have. Just never in one that I wanted to be in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I've been in many relationships but I never really liked them. I just did because the person wanted to," Alfred shrugged.

"If you don't love someone why be with them?" I asked.

"Don't know. I was stupid and young," Alfred smiled.

"Wanker," I mumbled.

"Yeah I do that too from time to time," Alfred laughed.

"I meant wanker as in idiot," I punched him lightly in the chest. Alfred just laughed more. We started shoving and pushing each other playfully. Wrestling around and tickling. Falling off the sofa and onto the floor. We stopped staring at each other catching our breaths.

"I love you," I said out loud.

"I love ya too," Alfred smiled still. I leaned towards him closing my eyes, soon meeting his lips in a kiss. I felt my stomach tighten but not of pain, or embarrassment, but of joy, and happiness. Like sparks, and butterflies. He kissed back; our bodies getting closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck running them through his hair. I felt hands run down my body and snake their way around my waist pulling me even closer. I felt something in the back of my throat and I blushed. Oh gosh! Did I just...moan? It felt to good. I didn't bloody care. I moved a little making the kiss deeper and letting another moan slip. It was starting to get hard to breath, but I didn't want to pull away. In the end I gave into mother nature and pulled back letting out a gasp for air. I starred back into blue lust filled eyes.

"Well then," Alfred smirked.

"Ah," was all I was able to say. Not really knowing what to say.

"You're a pretty damn good kisser," Alfred winked. "How many have ya kissed?"

"None," I answered biting my lip. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Nah, really. Who ya'll kiss?" He asked.

"No one. I'm being honest," I said. "I might not be a virgin but I've never been kissed."

"Who the hell does that work?" Alfred asked.

"Rape," I said unamused. A silence took place.

"W-What?" Alfred choked.

"Rape. It was awhile ago. Doesn't matter now. The fools gone and away," I shrugged. Pain swept across his features.

"You never told me-"

"It's nothing worth telling."

"Yes it is! That's horrible! You should have never gone through something like that," Alfred hugged me.

"I lost you a long time ago. It's fine. "

"Babe," tears started to fill his eyes.

"You've bedded with many. What's there for me?"

"Everything! My heart, soul-"

"Virginity? You obviously didn't want me to have that," I narrowed my eyes. Alfred narrowed his eyes with pain.

"I'm sorry but not like you did the same."

"I was forced! Raped! You had a choice!-"

"So did you! You choose to give up and let him rape you!"

"Give up? I fought! I truly did, but I was in a weak state and the bastard took advantage of me!"

"Well sorry you were in such a weak state-"

"Who should be! You're the reason I was in such a weak state!"

"My fault? How!"

"You left." Silence bestowed between us as we stared at one another panting. Anger lifting off our chest.

"Are you finished?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "I'm sorry. For leaving, for breaking you, for everything."

"It's not fully your fault. I was just caught up in the heat of the moment. I could have moved on but I just couldn't."

"We can start over," Alfred grabbed my hand giving it a kiss. "Again."

"Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt my love."

"Ah come on Artie! Don't go all Shakespeare on me!" Alfred whined.

"I might not physically be able to give my virginity to you but I can mentally," I blushed looking down.

"I think I can do that," Alfred said pulling my head up to look at me. "I might have slept with many but like I said. I never loved them. I always thought of you."

"One half of me is yours, the other half yours. Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours."

"What?"

"I said. I am yours," I purred.

"Oh," Alfred said seductive. "Now that can be arranged." Alfred leaned in giving my ear a nibble. I laughed kissing his temple. He pulled away looking into my eyes as I looked into his. He closed his eyes leaning forward as I did the same. Once again our lips meeting. I slowly wrapping my fingers through his hair bringing him closer. He slipped his hand down grabbing my arse. I let a surprised noise out but felt it soon be replaced with the moan I made earlier.

He bit my bottom lip making me gasps. He quickly slipped his tongue in while he had the chance. It felt weird, but I went with it. Soon it became more intense and everything became foggy. It was getting harder to breath-think-move. He pulled away; air filling my lungs again. He moved down to my neck where he nipped and sucked at it.

"Mine," He whispered kissing my neck. "Now everyone can see. You're mine." I gasped, grinding against him, as he gave one last suck. Blue and green lust filled eyes meeting.

"Alfred," I moaned his name; blushing as I released what I did.

"Arthur," He smiled down at me. He pushed me onto my back getting on top. Pushing his hand slowly up my shirt, making my wither and moan, but he stopped. His hand then darted down and straight into my pants. I gasped loudly throwing my head back.

"Alfred!" I shouted.

"Shhhh," Alfred cooed.

"Oh!" I moaned as he pumped his hand up and down. Unfortunately his motions stopped and he pulled his hand away. He then proceeded to place his hand in front of me.

"Suck," He ordered. I blinked at him but did what he said anyway. Again he took his hand away moving it back into my pants. He pulled them off; spreading my legs. I gasped as I felt him wiggle his fingers around my entrance. He slipped one in; making my gasp and flinch.

"Just relax," Alfred soothed me. His other hand rubbing my back side. I let a sigh out and relaxed into his touch. "Good." He wiggled his finger around stretching it to add the second. I took awhile to relax again before he started stretching me more. He pushed his fingers in a little more.

"AH!" I gasped as he hit something that made me feel oh so good. "T-There." I saw Alfred smirk hitting the spot again, and adding another finger. He stretched me more but avoided the spot from before. I withered in need pushing back against him.

"Please," I begged him.

"Soon," He said. I heard the sound of a zipper, and the sound of clothing being thrown; I looked down. Alfred took his slick fingers and rubbed them around his shaft. My eyes widened. Damn he had a nice body.

"Y-Your not-"

"It'll be fine," Alfred shushed. "Just relax like before."

"But it's so-"

"Shhhh," Alfred shushed me again pushing me back down. He placed it at my entrance. I took a breath and relaxed. He slowly pushed in; filling me up. I felt like I was going to be ripped apart like before, but I relaxed. It seemed to help ease the pain. Alfred stopped and waited for my to adjust. When I thought I was ready I moved my hips. He got the cue and started to move. I gasped and moaned as he hit that one spot over and over again. I moved my hands down his back; scratching and gripping into it.

"F-Fuck!" I shouted spreading my legs more.

"O-Ok babe?" He asked panting as he thrust into me.

"Yes just, AH!" I scream through my head back as he rammed into my spot hard.

"Sensitive ain't ya?" Alfred teased.

"S-Shut up git," I hissed. One final thrust and I released hard against our stomachs. I felt Alfred twitch as I closed around him; grunting as he filled me. We laid there panting.

"I love you so much," Alfred panted.

"I love you too," I gasped as we kissed. Hours passed as our love making continued. Moving from the floor to the bedroom. We finally were to exhausted to continue and laid, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

This is my first UsUk sex scene. Oh my. I don't know if I did good. I hope so.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." (Hamlet, 1.2.123-6)-William Shakespeare.

"One half of me is yours, the other half yours, Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours." (The Merchant of Venice, 3.2.17-9)- William Shakespeare.

As you can tell I'm a big Shakespeare fan.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to nothing. Empty, loneliness, nothing. He was gone. I just up and searched around the dorm/very small apartment like complex, and found absolutely no trace of him being there. Was it all just a dream? I sighed and decided it was probably for the best. A week or so went by; still nothing. Maybe it was just all in my head after all. Had I really just missed him so much that I imagined he was truly there? I couldn't take it anymore. My heart was shattering all over again.

When I got to my dorm I went and got a knife. I stripped my clothes and got a bath ready. Tears ran down my cheeks like small creaks. I didn't make a sound as I slit my wrist; taking the blood and writing on the mirror. I placed myself in the tub-after I got done writing my pathetic note- and slit my other wrist. I watched the the clear water before my turned red. The blood oozing out of my wrist, never ending. I felt the world slowly slip away. I closed my eyes and took my last breath before darkness took over. I didn't know this was how it would end. Not just losing the one I loved but also the life within me. The precious thing I lost, myself.

-Alfred's view-

Alfred ran up the stairs to tell Arthur the good news. He left a note on the side table by the bed for him when he woke up. He felt bad leaving him but he had to get this done. He opened the door to Arthur's dorm.

"Artie!" Alfred shouted. "Artie!" He walked into the dorm and searched for his beloved one.

"Art-," he paused walking into the bathroom. "Arthur!" Alfred shouted running over to the lifeless body before him. He took a hold of him hugging him close as tears ran down his face. He looked up toward the mirror where he read:

_ My dear; dear Alfred, I love you more than what can be desired. I can not live without such one in my life. You're precious to me-and I dear you so-but I can't go on losing you. My precious thing I lost. _

"Artie," Alfred cried burying his head into the lifeless one before him. "I just left to transfer here. I didn't mean for it to be so long. If only I got here sooner. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry babe." He kissed Arthur's temple. "I'm sorry I had to lie so much, but I promise. My love for you was never fake."

With one last kiss Alfred picked up Arthur's lifeless body bringing to the the bed. He laid down next to it, brushing hair away that had fallen. The precious thing he lost.

* * *

I figured since it was a tragic story I was writing in the beginning that I should finish it off as one.

Sorry if it does not please you, but I'm proud with how I ended it. Not truly; it's tragic, but that's what I was going for.


End file.
